Ninja shits
by Bellabooty22
Summary: A vampire who is also a ninja gets diarrhea
1. Chapter 1

The quiet night in the city of Kyoto was only broken up by the sound of traffic and people walking through the streets. Shoes clacking across the ground our main focus blended into the crowd as she stalked a target she was assigned, Slowly creeping through the crowds of people as she stalked him, She used whatever she could to keep her distance and disguise. Eventually resorting to using alleyways and building tops to stalk her victim. Every block was a new challenge as she followed him, he was a high profile supporter of an extremist movement against her kind, being that of humans against vampires. Her skill using the darkness to hide was also being made useful but however she had a problem brewing in her stomach.

See, she had binged a bit on a target by actually devouring them, and it seems whom she ate was not sitting well in her stomach as it began churning while she crouched behind a dumpster watching her target continue to his destination. She however instead of breaking away from her target to poop she followed him still, her stomach gurgling as she moved after him. By about the halfway mark her stomach was going into turmoil, making the vampire bite her lip with her fangs to distract her, her thighs jiggling in desperation as she clenched her asscheeks tightly, feeling her stomach churn more as she felt whatever was trapped inside her began descending through her guts.

She however kept following still, and by the time she was almost on top of her target she slipped on something so simple, a peel. A BANANA PEEL of all things, she slipped and fell basically in front of her target from the shadows into view, and as she attempts to stand she feels a loud and wet burst of air come out of her ass, making her eep in embarrassment and clutch her ass, her red eyes darted to her target and to the alley.

She decided to try and hide before she slipped on the SAME PEEL again and landed face first on the wet concrete, another fart came out as her panty clad ass was revealed, her ninja skirt flipped up as she felt everything descend in her stomach to her anus in one fast jet, diarrhea bursting into her panties, soaking them and making them sag in seconds with the bubbling mess.

Her face turns from a blushing in embarrassment to a look of shame and anger, her target however was still in shock that the assassin revealed herself, she turns back to find her target flat on his ass, making her realize to take her opportunity by leaping on her target and biting his neck, drinking deeply of his blood as he died in the quick and deadly move.

She then sat up and sniffled, while she had did in fact kill her target, she needed to change...and felt totally humiliated as a stalker of the night and assassin just shitting herself uncontrollably in front of a target.


	2. Alternate ending

The quiet night in the city of Kyoto was only broken up by the sound of traffic and people walking through the streets. Shoes clacking across the ground our main focus blended into the crowd as she stalked a target she was assigned, Slowly creeping through the crowds of people as she stalked him, She used whatever she could to keep her distance and disguise.

Eventually resorting to using alleyways and building tops to stalk her victim. Every block was a new challenge as she followed him, he was a high profile supporter of an extremist movement against her kind, being that of humans against vampires.

Her skill using the darkness to hide was also being made useful but however she had a problem brewing in her stomach, see she had binged a bit on a target by actually devouring them, and it seems whom she ate was not sitting well in her stomach as it began churning while she crouched behind a dumpster watching her target continue to his destination.

She however instead of breaking away from her target to poop she followed him still, her stomach gurgling as she moved after him. By about the halfway mark her stomach was going into turmoil, making the vampire bite her lip with her fangs to distract her, her thighs jiggling in desperation as she clenched her asscheeks tightly, feeling her stomach churn more as she felt whatever was trapped inside her began descending through her guts.

She however kept following still, and by the time she was almost on top of her target at first was slowly approaching, keeping close until her target stopped and mumbled something that made her heart almost start again. The target mumbled "what's that smell…?" she hadn't notice her slowly leaking anus that had been letting out small farts which made her gulp and stop.

Then next thing she knew there was one loud and wet burst of air that made her gulp. She had just farted out loudly right near the target! It was now or never, she got up and went to rush her target.

However, she slipped on something so simple, a peel. A BANANA PEEL of all things, she slipped and fell basically in front of her target from the shadows into view, and as she attempts to stand she feels a loud and wet burst of air come out of her ass, making her eep in embarrassment and clutch her ass, her red eyes darted to her target and to the alley.

She decided to try and hide before she slipped on the SAME PEEL again and landed face first on the wet concrete, another fart came out as her panty clad ass was revealed, her ninja skirt flipped up as she felt everything descend in her stomach to her anus in a terrible, fast jet, diarrhea bursting into her panties. Soaking them and making them sag in seconds with the bubbling mess.

Her face turns from blushing in embarrassment to a look of shame and anger, her target was now sprinting as fast as he could away from her, so she got up and chased her target, screeching "You're not getting away!" at the top of her lungs, however the target had a plan, first he through an alley and quickly climbed over a fence, she followed him however the wire at the top tore apart her ninja Uniform.

He then started quickly slipping away into the crowded streets again near the town center she lost him, looking around frantically as the target faded deeper into the crowd. She had failed. To make matters worse she left her skirt behind in a tattered mess on the fence she climbed.

She only now realized this as she felt a cold breeze dance across her now exposed and messy ass. The rush of shame came tackling her like a football player. Her face lit up bright red as she looked around, planting her hands behind her ass as she looked around for a place to hide.

People started spotting the nigh naked girl quickly rushing around the crowded city as she desperately wanted to hide herself away from the huge crowds of people probably taking pictures of her messy ass.

However a sickly rumble in her guts put paid to those thoughts. "O-Oh no…" She mumbled as frrts and prrts escaped her rear in a rapid fit. Her stomach was angered by that extensive sprint so it was forcing her to pay the gassy price. She couldn't take this anymore, everything had gone wrong. She felt ashamed beyond comprehension.

Failing her mission, shitting herself, exposing herself to millions. She really had hit rock bottom as she slowly trudged through the streets to her home, and whence entering the small apartment she slipped on the hardwood surface, landing on her ass and spreading the mess.

Now she had to get in contact with her leaders, and face the consequences of her failures…


End file.
